


An odd couple

by YayaSamuko



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: Nagihiko and Tadase are going for a trip at the seaside town of Uchiura. However, they need to dress like girls first. [Crossdressing boys, slight Shounen-ai, mention of Shoujo-ai/yuri]





	An odd couple

"Am I not too weird?" A sole figure fidgeted with the hem of their short sky blue skirt as they stood in front of the train station. Said place was deserted at the time, with the sun at its zenith and very rare sign of clouds in the sky. It was a rather warm summer day so the girly person was wearing a light blue-colored outfit composed of a short-sleeve shirt, short skirt and sandals. Grabbing the hand mirror from the small handbag resting at their side, the teenager had a look at their face. "I hope I didn't overdo it with the makeup…"

The blonde person, whose hair was reaching past their shoulder and attached in braids resting on their left shoulder, had large round baby blue irises. Their eyelid was slightly ash-colored due to the makeup they put on before departing, their cheeks slightly pink and lips colored with a baby orange lipstick.

"Hotori-san…"

Said person lifted their head as they heard their name being called by a familiar voice. The person walking in their direction was taller than the blonde and her past-waist violet hair was attached in a high ponytail like usual with their favorite red ribbon. They were clad in a white sleeveless summer dress and sandals, a straw hat atop their head, the handbag's string resting over their left shoulder and descended until the pursue resting on their right side. The blonde couldn't help their lips from forming a sly smile as they put the mirror back in their bag.

"Sorry for being late." The taller individual waved a smile as they arrived in front of their friend.

"It's nothing, Fujisaki-san. I was the one in advance anyway."

Following that was a good minute of silence as neither teenager spoke a word. They just stood there, allowing the wind to brush their hair and skirts. Fortunately, the violet-haired person has decided to speak again after clearing their throat. "A-anyway, thank you for accepting my request all of the sudden. Also, sorry for having you dress like that."

Both teenagers' cheeks slightly turned redder at that comment until the shorter of the duo gave a small awkward smile. "For starters, how about we go buy our tickets?" They proposed, looking around and only realized that several people were starting to fill said station, walking their ways. "Also, how about calling each others with our first name?"

The taller person couldn't help the blush from spreading before slightly starting to fidget with the hem of their dress' skirt. "T-then, T-Tadase…?"

Said blonde replied with a smile. "What is it, Nagihiko?"

Nagihiko just let a chuckle escape their lips before starting to walk toward the ticket-selling area. Tadase quickly followed behind them until the two were walking side by side. The taller person slightly turned to the blonde. "But that outfit really suits you, Tadase. You should go out dressed like that more often."

The shorter person's face gained more red color as they looked down at that statement. "W-well… It was kind of embarrassing, especially when I was changing this morning. After all, despite my girly look, I was never tempted in crossdressing and so never did it before."

Nagihiko fully turned their head to their friend and moved their hand to pat the blonde's shoulder. "Well… It's always difficult at first but it will change if you find pride in it and get used to it."

"Now that I think about it," Tadase raised his gaze to meet his friend's. "You have been forced to crossdress and pretend to be a girl since a very young age."

The taller boy nodded. "It was a real pain, especially in middle school. I couldn't stop being anxious each time while walking to the bathroom or while changing before PE class. There was especially that girl, Hinamori Amu, who has befriended me. I couldn't stop feeling guilty each day for hiding the truth to her while pretending to be someone else."

Tadase nodded before turning his gaze back forward as to watch where they were going. "In the end, you never managed to tell her the truth. For her, Nadeshiko is Nagihiko's twin sister who has gone overseas to master her dancing skill."

The other crossdresser sighed as he massaged his temple. "It was such a pain! I really hated all these traditional dance lessons. I wanted to do hip-hop and urban music… but at least, acting like a girl made my mother happy so it was less painful."

"You truly are something."

After another round of chuckle, the two boys arrived at the ticket seller and bought a pair before going into their train, a train that was going into the countryside. The two of them sat beside each others, with Tadase near the window, watching the mountains and plains defiling at the horizon. A duo of two young high school boys wearing school uniforms were sitting on the chair from across them and has attempted to flirt but neither crossdresser were in the mood of even paying any attention to them.

"Hey, you are going to the small town of Uchiura like us, right?" The first boy attempted to make a conversation.

Nagihiko nodded while attempting to give a polite smile. "Yes. Tadase-chan and I were invited over at a relative's place for few days because they need some assistance with their flower shop." The truth was that the boy was pissed off inside. He didn't even want to talk to these oblivious morons but since the trip was going to last for a good time, might as well attempt not to give a bad impression since they didn't want to get in trouble with the security staff.

Tadase on the other hand just rested his cheek on his palm, elbow resting against the window. Their bags were already set at in the drawers above them. The young blonde has made sure that he brought everything he would need for one week in a seaside town. Of course, the person who was going to house them over there was an elderly woman who wasn't very found of men so Nagihiko and him were to keep their real gender a secret for the woman.

If he remembered well, it was back when his friend was in middle school that he first met with that woman after the violet-haired boy has attended a dance contest at Numazu. She thought instantly that Nagihiko was a girl and has been very open with him. The two of them kept in touch after that, having exchanged phone number and has become closer, at least close enough to the point she was willing to lodge the two boys during summer holiday and would allow them to enjoy the simplish town in exchange for one hour of work per day. It seemed fair enough for the two boys who needed some rest, far away from the busy town of Tokyo, as to cure the stress accumulated with both studies and social life.

"-se… Tadase…" Said boy turned to his friend who was waving a hand in front of his face. A smile appeared on Nagihiko's face as he saw the blonde brought back on earth. "Is something wrong? Are you feeling sleepy?" He asked with his girly voice. It was his default tone whenever he was dressed as a girl, something that Tadase was learning to master as well but was still far from perfection and would rather speak as less as possible in public.

The blonde slightly nodded. "A little… Hinamori-san wouldn't stop texting me last night, reminding me of everything I might need since I told her we will be away for few days."

"But she was so calm and composed back at school. How come did she panic that much?"

The response came in form of a chuckle. "She might not look like it, but Hinamori-san, despite her cool and unbreakable façade, can be quite the coward type."

"Talking about her," Nagihiko pointed as he held the other boy closer and allowed him to rest Tadase's head on the former's lap. The two boys from across them gasped at their sudden touchy moment, earning a visible blush on the shorter crossdresser's face. "There was something that was working my mind lately. Amu-chan has been very close with both Yaya-chan, Rima-chan and even Utau-san."

"I heard both of them have already confessed to Hinamori-san and Hinamori-san was still undecided so she spends time individually with them until she could make a choice."

"Oh."

The taller boy wasn't really expecting that information but couldn't help but to smile as he started to stroke Tadase's silky blonde hair. Said boy had his bangs held at the right side by a small crown hairclip, allowing the three other people surrounding him to see the growing blush on his face. He however just decided to ignore that fact and closed his eyes, trying to get some rest. "Also, a certain stray cat has been bothering me since midnight."

"Oh."

The blonde nodded. "Ikuto-Nii has entered in my room by the window — an infraction — and acted as if it was the most normal thing to do. To my biggest surprise, he knew about our trip and the conditions and brought several outfits, including a maid outfit, a gothic Lolita dress, several school uniforms and even underwear. He forced me to dress-up alongside him until the sun rose, forcing me in every outfit he brought while he, himself was dressed in the maid outfit, trying to act as a Lady's companion, a very rude and stubborn one."

"Oh." A chuckle escaped the taller boy's lips. "I think Tsukiyomi did look good in that outfit. I remembered that cossplay event we went at and he crossplayed as Fate Testarosa. His costume was very well-designed and it looked good on him."

"Ah. That event?" The blonde questioned, slightly opening his left eye before smiling. "I remember how good you looked as Sesshoumaru."

"Please no." Nagihiko's face instantly turned pale as he remembered how he used to dress up as Inuyasha's brother during said event. "It must have been the most embarrassing costume I have ever worn. Even crossdressing was nothing compared to that."

Fortunately, the two other schoolboys were directing their attention at something else, not minding anymore about the two crossdressers sitting from across them so they didn't hear anything. In fact, both boys were glad they have stopped harassing the duo.

"Talking about which, that Marth costume was really awesome. It was funny though how Kiseki did a chara-change and you started ranting about taking over the world after rebuilding the royal army of Altea."

Tadase's face turned redder at the embarrassing memory. "Please no more."

Nagihiko chuckled another time, his eyes slowly drifting toward the window to have a look at the passing mountains and clouds. "Also, I remembered how Yaya-chan cosplayed as Yuzu."

"That girl…" The blonde sighed as he closed his eyes once again and helped himself relax. "I was surprised to hear that she knows about Citrus."

"Yeah. I always thought she was too innocent to even watch mature-themed anime."

"Talking about which, why did Hinamori-san cossplay as Tatsumaki? I never knew she was into Seinen anime."

The violet-haired crossdresser lowered his gaze until seeing his hands still stroking his friend's hair. "The truth is I was the one who first made her watch One Punch Man. She absolutely wanted me to lend her a DVD for unknown reason and I just used it as a joke. I never thought she would actually watch it and would become a fan of Miss Tornado." Nagihiko closed his eyes as he also leaned back on the comfortable chair, trying to regain some energy because he spent half of the night preparing his stuff while Rhythm and Temari were being not-so-helpful by always crating more problems than helping. "While we're at it, I never expected that Rima would cossplay as Yuudachi."

"I heard she has been playing the online Kantai Collection game and has purchased both DVDs and blue-ray of the TV series and the movie." The blonde said before letting go of a sigh. "Also, she is very insistent on the fact that the Admiral is female. I tried arguing that the Admiral was forcefully male but she would counter my arguments by a reasonable explanation."

Nagihiko couldn't help another chuckle. "To think that you, Tadase, the King was arguing with Rima-chan, the Queen for such silly reason… but I think that the Admiral is supposed to be the watcher or the player. If the person watching is female, then the Admiral is female and if it's a male reader, the rest is obvious. It's just a question of perception though if Kantai Collection should be considered as a Harem or a Shoujo-ai."

"I think it's a mix of both. I mean no matter the Admiral's gender, Fubuki sure has the characterization of a lead character of a harem anime. She has both Mutsuki, Yuudachi, Akagi, Kaga, Yamato and at some degree Kongou as possible romance option."

"I guess you are right." Nagihiko reopened his eyes and blinked twice as to adjust his vision.

However, a loud yawn could be heard coming from Tadase's handbag as said boy's Shugo Chara flew out of it and directly in front of the two boys. Fortunately, beside the two boys, no one else could see nor hear him so everything was fine. "Listen up, poor commoners! Now that your King is up and willing to take back the earth, I will allow you to bow in front of my great self."

The taller boy's Shugo Chara also came out from their hiding spot and sat on Nagihiko's shoulders, sighing at Kiseki's antics. The violet-haired crossdresser smiled at them. "So, Temari, Rhythm… did you sleep well?"

"You bet!" The male Shugo Chara gave a thumb up as the Yamato Nadeshiko just smiled before giving a polite bow. "We heard you two flirt so we didn't want to disturb until Kiseki got fed up. It was kind of packed inside these bags."

"Exactly!" Kiseki continued as the two boys' blush quickly intensified at Rhythm's choice of words. "How dare you act that shamelessly while my great self is not far from you? Sure, few Kings has preferred the company of other men but keep your flirting down so it won't affect your ruling skills." He directed his gaze at his young master.

Temari just chuckled awkwardly before attempting to change the topic by remembering about the cossplay event they have attended. "Everyone's cosplay was nice. They all worked hard on them, right?"

Her brother chuckled before a proud smile appeared on his face. "Eru told me that Iru and her has spent the night preparing Utau's costume."

A smile reappeared on Nagihiko's face at these words. "Yeah. I remember how nice her cosplay of Ragiyou Satsuki was. What surprised me the most was Koukai though."

"You mean with his Andy cosplay?" Tadase questioned after opening his eyes. He still didn't move away from the taller boy's lap but was still embarrassed inside. He just thought it was comfortable so it was fine for the moment. "Sure he sucks at turn-base RPGs and had to ask for our assistance a lot before completing Advance Wars."

The three Shugo Charas just chuckled at these words before making themselves comfortable on their master's shoulder. Kiseki however just flew over to the window and decided to watch the scenery. "One day, everything in this horizon shall be mine. The people living behind these hills will have a cult while praying my great self."

"I think that allowing Kiseki to watch Girls und Panzer wasn't the best think to do." Rhythm voiced his thought as he leaned against his crossdressing master's left cheek. "He is starting to sound like Katyusha now."

"And you just sounded like Itsumi Erika while saying that." His sister commented, her face darkening as she took her Naginata. Rhythm gulped. "I think you should all stop watching Seinen anime."

[-x-x-x-]

"Thank you for having us over, grandma!" Nagihiko and his friend bowed at the elderly woman who was picking them at the train station. The town of Uchiura was a calm one and most inhabitants were sociable and friendly. It was possible to see ocean at the horizon and their ride on the woman's pickup truck has allowed them to have a good luck at the town. "Wow! This town is as lovely as always."

"I'm glad to hear that, Nadeshiko-chan." The woman replied, her eyes still on the road as she drove the vehicle. "I hope your friend and you spend a very agreeable stay here. Be sure to pass by the shop district and to get some Mikans. Mikans are the specialties of this town."

"Sure thing! Thank you for letting us stay over, grandma." The taller crossdresser added a polite bow with a smile, fully playing the role of the perfect Japanese girl. Tadase and himself were seated on the passenger's seat. Said blonde however was quiet since getting out of the train. "Is something wrong, Tadase-chan?"

Said boy flinched at his name being pronounced. He was not used of people adding 'chan' to his name and it was a first. "I-I'm fine. Thank you for the concern!" He stuttered but somehow managed to avoid biting his tongue.

Nagihiko just chuckled. The woman however was watching throw the driver's mirror at how close the two crossdressers seemed. "Just one question though, are you two girls going out?" Both boys flinched and blushed at such direct question and were unable to reply. She however quickly realized her mistake and decided to correct herself. "Sorry for startling you. I'm not homophobic at all. In fact, I went to Uranohoshi high school for girls and then realized I was into other women. Unfortunately, back then in year 80s, homosexual people didn't get good endings at all so I enrolled at a catholic seminary and became a nun. That was until 20 years ago when I have decided to quit and started running a flower shop. I just want to let you two know that it is fine if you love each others. It will only help me keep myself away when you need some intimacy. After all, I can understand that you're girls full of youth energy."

The boys just awed in surprise, unable to reply to that. "W-well… Y-you could say so…" The taller boy somehow managed to reply with an awkward smile.

"But be sure to carefully brush your teeth before going at it." The woman slightly turned to them. Her shoulder-length brown hair was attached in braids and she was wearing a pair of glass. Despite being in her early 60 years, she looked slightly younger, like someone barely in their 40s, a MILF people would say…or at least someone who resembled. "And I know teenagers nowadays want to explore more dangerous position but you shall know your limits."

Nagihiko just smiled awkwardly while Tadase was hiding his crimson-colored face. "W-we'll take note…" The violet-haired boy attempted to reply. "S-so… I conclude you already had experience about these."

"Yes." The woman replied without a moment of hesitation. "I have never been intimate nor even close to a man but I already did lot of things with my classmates back then and even few apprentice nun. Though, I am already too old now. Last time I slept with a woman was about a decade ago or so."

"I-I see…"

[-x-x-x-]

"This will be your room. Please let me know if you need anything." The hostess said as she opened the door leading to a slightly large room where two beds were placed across from each others, a pair of desk near the windows and a large closet at the other side of the room.

"Thank you for your generosity, ma'am!" Tadase bowed at the woman as the two boys walked inside the room and placed their bag on the bed.

"Since you two must be tired because of the trip, how about you just take it easy today and have a walk at the beach or the marketplace?"

"That sounds like a good idea!" Nagihiko smiled before looking through the window and took a breath of countryside air. "It smells so nice."

The woman smiled at these words before walking downstairs to open the shop. "Feel free to also visit the other nearby town — Numazu — I am sure you'll also find some interesting things over there."

The two boys, now left alone, just chuckled at each others. Tadase fell on one of the beds while Nagihiko sat on the window. "It feels so nice! The air here is so pure."

"I agree!" The three Shugo Charas also flew on the other window and had a look at the scenery.

"Oh!" Rhythm suddenly exclaimed. "I feel the presence of another Shugo Chara not far from here."

"Now that you mention it…"

The two boys just smiled. "You can go if you want. Make sure you don't get lost though." The violet-haired crossdresser proposed, earning a pair of smile before the petite characters flew out of the window.

"This way!" Kiseki led the two others toward the beach. The flower shop was atop a small hill, out of the shopping district and not very far from the seaside. "Just a little more." He exclaimed as they arrived at the beach and saw a group of girls playing in the water. The continued until finding a 'girl' sitting under a parasol. Temari and Rhythm however knew instantly that it was a young boy wearing a girl's swimsuit, by experience of these years looking after Nagihiko.

"Oh!" Suddenly, a Shugo Chara appeared from behind the three of them, startling them.

"Ahh!" Kiseki screamed before pointing an accusing finger at the brune-haired character. "Who are you and what do you want? If you're looking for a war, you will be served!"

Silence followed until the young crossdresser turned to them and smiled. "Samuko? Are these three friends of yours?" He asked before standing up and walked closer to the three newcomers. "Greeting! I didn't know there were other people who posses Shugo Chara in the surrounding. Anyway, my name is Haruka and I am here for the holiday with my band of (all-female) cousins."

Temari was the first to reply as she gave a polite bow. "My name is Temari and our Masters has just arrived earlier. We just felt the presence of another Shugo Chara so we went for an investigation." She said with a polite tone before gesturing to her brother. "This is my younger brother, Rhythm." And then she turned to the royal-wanna be. "And this…"

"I am the greatest king the history has ever known, the most awesome emperor that this land has ever seen!" Kiseki cut her, lifting his head high, looking all mighty and proud.

Haruka and Samuko just sweatdropped. "Zura…"

[-x-x-x-]

_Omake_

"Amu!"

"Amu-chan!"

"Amu-chi!"

Three girls were surrounding a certain pink-haired girl. Hinamori Amu gulped. "H-hi girls…"

"Do not 'hi' on us!" The shortest of the three started.

"Today is the day you promised you will pick one of us." The blonde continued.

"So, who do you choose?" The tallest of the trio concluded.

Cold sweat ran on Amu's forehead as she turned to her four Shugo Chara, mentally begging them for us.

"You asked for it!" Miki replied dryly before returning into her drawing.

"Fight, Amu-chan! Fight!" Ran cheered; though it was not very helpful. Sue and Dia on the other hand just smiled before averting their eyes.

"Amu!"

"Amu-chan!"

"Amu-chi!"

Without any summation, the pinkette started running in a random direction, attempting to escape her three flags. However, the girls wouldn't allow her so they ran after her. "Somebody heeeelp!"


End file.
